Look behind the mask
by Khanan
Summary: Everybody is afried of something and take out thier fears on other people. This is one such case, can the other beybladers stop the madness or will hatred win out in the end. (yoai)


Khanan: Hi this is my first fic!

Candy: why may I ask are you here?

Khanan: I'M HERE BECAUSE I'M GUNNA WRITE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in anyway shape or form so don't sue me!!

Chapter start:

Tyson sat beside Max on the top stair of the BBA Building a frown on his face. "Max I don't like this I don't like it at all. Why is it that we are treated differently from the rest of the bladers it not like were any different from them."

Max Blinked and sighed "yes we are in the other people's minds were already champions and they want to see someone new take our place apparently we've been champions to long. They want someone new, a new person to come take the beyblading world by storm and show all the other teams what new blood can do."

"Ya, so they make sure that were out of the way by sending us someplace that we don't know so that we don't try and interfere in anyway. I wonder how things are going for Rei and Kai." Tyson glanced back at the door and sighed "for some reason I don't think that they got very far."

Max nodded as the door slammed opened Kai glared back down the hallway once more and sat down beside Max "no luck I take it?"

Rei sat down beside Tyson and shook his head. "Nope Mr. Dickson clearly stated that we are not allowed anywhere near the tournament and anyone involved in it and right now he is sweet talking Kenny and Hilary."

Kai growled and rubbed his arms "knowing Kenny he probably jumped at the chance to go I mean he's always trying to learn new things and this is like heaven to him."

Max and Tyson looked at each and shook their heads.

The door to the building slammed open as Hilary stormed threw a mallet over her shoulder. She glared at Kenny who stood meekly behind her "YOU ARE AS BIG A JERK AS THEM! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN ANYONE HOW THEY WOULD FEEL!"

Kenny shakily pushed his glasses up his nose "look Hilary they told you, you cold join the All Stars but then you yelled at them and attacked them with a mallet, they had to threaten to kick you out!!"

Hilary growled "ya well their a bunch of jerks I hope you know that! They deserved what they got!"

"Hilary what you did is just wrong I mean…" Kenny stopped short and took in a deep breath.

Hilary swung the mallet lightly as if testing it "Kenny the more that you keep talking the closer the mallet gets to your head and the more you say the harder I will hit you."

Kenny backed up nervously "fine but remember this Hilary you're the one that declined the offer." Kenny ran back into the builder glancing back occasionally.

Hilary sighed and walked over to the four boys "Sorry about him you should have seen him back in the room he was nodding his head and listing to every word they said after Kai and Rei left. When they asked, the people of the board if it would be better to just let you join the tournament. Kenny was one of the people to shake his head and claim 'oh they need a brake they just don't want to look week' I can't tell you anything else I attacked people before they went on to other things."

Tyson smiled up at Hilary who smirked "Thanks anyway Hilary I know that you tried hard."

Hilary burst out laughing "Rei I don't think Kenny is close enough for Tyson to attack anymore I think its safe enough to loosen your grip he's turning pink!"

Rei smiled and loosened his grip around Tyson's waist a little. "Fine I did but just to be safe…"

Tyson fell back into Rei's chest "fine."

Hilary grinned and turned to Kai and burst out laughing again "Max would you like me to call a doctor for your hand?"

Max grinned and shook his head "naw it's warm in Kai's hand!"

Kai blushed lightly and loosened his grip on Max's hand "their now he wont need a doctor. Sorry Max…"

Max smiled at Kai and placed his head on Kai's shoulder.

Hilary sighed "well I am sadly bringing bad news since I declined they are sending me with you guys we leave tomorrow at noon and they said to pack for a year. They will be renting an apartment for us…we get our own special chaperon to watch us so that we don't get in trouble or try to leave where ever they are sending us."

Tyson stuck his tongue out. "Lucky us, next thing you know they'll send us a cat in a pink ribbon as an apology for us."

Rei smiled and placed his forehead down on the top of Tyson's head "I don't think the apartment they got will allow animals Tyson."

Tyson grinned "ya never know."

Kai smiled and stroked Max's hair "you know Tyson I've always wanted to know why you joke after anything bad."

Max looked up at Kai and raised an eyebrow "you know He's right Tyson a lot of other people would rather be alone and depressed about what was going on but you joke about it."

Tyson shrugged "I do it to try and lighten the situation because when ever I find out there is nothing that I can do about it I try to make everything seem better so that it wont just be pure evil. It's just who I am."

"That is one of the reasons I like you so much so don't change!" Rei whispered into Tyson's ear.

Tyson smiled "thanks Rei and what would ever compel me to change?"

Rei smirked "Me."

Tyson's eyes widened "NO WAY MEANIE!!!"

Rei chuckled "why would I do it?"

Hilary smirked at the two boys and turned to Kai and Max who talked quietly between themselves.

"Kai what time do you think that we will get home?" asked Max.

"time for bed Is when. And no did you honestly think that I forgot what evil tomorrow will bring." Kai slowly moved Max's head up "and you need your sleep we have to pack tomorrow."

Max pouted "you know I'm beginning to think whoever said being in a relationship would tame anyone…who ever wrote it obviously never meet you."

Kai smirked "yes well that being said I think that you know that I wont loosen up for anyone."

Max sniffled "not even for me?"

"only part of the way not all of it." Replied Kai.

Hilary sighed "well seeing as you four have gone into your own worlds I will see you tomorrow morning I'll help you guys pack well you better get back to the Dojo its past Tyson and Max's curfew."

Max and Tyson glared at Hilary and sighed in defeat at the looks that Rei and Kai gave them.

Hilary laughed as she walk home waving to the boys as she left. 'they are still so funny.'

Max stood up slowly and yawned "one day Kai this hour earlier bed time you gave us will be gone because we will be older!"

Kai pushed Max forward "until then though you have to abide by the rules I set."

Max sighed again and started toward the Dojo closely followed by Tyson "not fair."

Tyson nodded "I know." Tyson sighed again "I wish we weren't leaving tomorrow I don't want to go to sleep time moves to fast."

Max sighed "I know but Tyson you can't not sleep you'll make your self sick."

Tyson moaned and hung his head "but still…sleep is bad."

Rei turned to Kai and frowned "later. But for now we have to convince them to sleep."

Kai nodded and opened the gate to the house "come on you two."

later

Rei walked out of the gym part of the dojo. "I see you finally got Max to sleep?"

Kai nodded and pushed away from the wall "so is the plan still on?"

Rei's eyes turned into slits "of course."

Kai smirked and started his way to the BBA "you know its always amused me to know that the Rei that you usually poetries is so very different form the Rei I know."

Rei smirked and followed Kai's lead "I'm only this nice around people that are my friends and now that many people have been taken off the friend list the real me can come out now, only I intend to keep Max, Tyson, and Hilary in the dark I really don't want them to know."

Kai nodded "I understand. Well lets see how Mr. Dickinson takes the real you."

Rei nodded and opened the door to the BBA building "well I hope that he understands."

Mr. Dickenson looked up as the door opened and sighed at the two people standing there "look you already tried to talk to me about it and there is nothing that you two can do about it I did try to have a vote and you were voted out even by Kenny. Its time you four just accepted what is happening there is really nothing that you can do about it."

Rei and Kai smirked and closed the door, Rei stood in front of the desk and pick up a piece of paper and ripped it in half.

"now Rei why did you do that it was Kenny's passport." Studded Mr. Dickenson

Kai walked behind his chair "now really you'd think that you would already know the answer." Kai leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms "I don't think that playing nice with you will help any more I started the blade sharks a few years ago to make myself known. Also to shatter the dreams of beybladers that I deemed pathetic until you came along and basically forced me to join a team of people that I barely knew. Sure after I got to know them they became the first people that I ever trusted to be called my friends and they made me look at life in a whole new way. But know you turn your back and make every thing that I learned untrue and really now you shattered all the trust that I had gained."

Rei nodded "you took me in from my travels and asked me to join a tournament that I thought would teach me nothing and then asked me to join a team that I basically knew nothing about. Every one knows that I don't really trust by first glance it takes me awhile. So you think that you can get away with this huh?"

Mr. Dickenson took off his glasses and rubbed them lightly "well, well it seems that I judged wrong. Everyone believed that you four would love the alone time together since well.. Rei your dating Tyson, and Kai your Dating Max. We just thought that you know…"

"do you have a problem with who we are dating Mr. Dickenson? I thought you were more open minded then that."

Mr. Dickenson sighed "no but others do and…"

Kai turned the chair he was in around and glared at him "your lying we never told anyone but you Kenny and Hilary, and we don't do anything in public to respect people so the only person that can be bothered by this is you and maybe Kenny to a degree well if that's what you want we'll leave I hope your tournament is a disaster."

In the news

"This afternoon the head at the BBA announced that the bladebrakers will not be in the tournament." The first news caster announced

The second one nodded "also sources say this was decided because he was close minded."

All the bladers in the air port looked over at Mariah who had Kenny by the neck of his shirt "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEING PREJADICE!!!!"

"look Mariah he doesn't like people that you know…" muttered Kenny

Mariah growled "well I don't have a problem with it so who here other then the mutant does?"

All the others shook their heads.

Emily walked forward "look there is nothing wrong with them being that way as long as they are good friends to us and don't ignore us and act the same then I really don't think there is a difference."

With the Boys

Rei and Kai stood outside the gym part in silence "jerks."

Chapter End

Khanan: I'm done the first chapter! Me did it!!!

Candy: what happened to you grammar?

Khanan: lost it.

Rene: please read and Review I don't think I can handle much more of this.


End file.
